Alien Abduction? What Else Could it Be!
by adpi24
Summary: Greg thinks Sara and Grissom have been kidnapped by aliens, dragging Nick and Warrick into his search for the truth.


Alien Abduction? What else could it be!

Written by: Brianna

Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own anything, not even any characters I might "bring in" to the story. LOL.

AN: Dedicated to Julie for challenging me to write this. Also this is a parody; please do not take this seriously.

* * *

"Alien abduction! That's what's wrong with them!" Greg said, rather loudly, as he entered the trace room where Warrick and Nick were checking evidence.

The two men looked over at Greg, confusion etched on their faces, "Greggo, what are you griping about?" Warrick asked.

"Sara and Grissom. I'm absolutely convinced that they have been abducted by aliens and that the aliens managed to transform themselves to look like _our _Sara and Grissom."

Nick laughed, "Greg, I don't know if I should be saying lay off the caffeine or lay off the Star Trek."

"Listen to me! Have you seen them lately, they're crazy!" Greg said, his voice gaining in loudness each passing moment.

Warrick leaned towards Nick and whispered, "I saw we just go with this, Greg is obviously convinced himself of it."

"Yeah, let's just humor him" Nick whispered back.

Nick walked from around the table, "Okay, Greg, why are you convinced that Sara and Grissom have been abducted by aliens?"

"Okay, first off, their relationship."

"Huh?" Warrick replied

"Guys, the fact that they are dating should lead to high eyebrows."

"Why do you say that Greg? We all know that Sara has had a thing for Grissom since she got here and Grissom has had a thing for her too." Nick said.

"That's the thing. Remember, the lab explosion three years ago?" Greg asked.

The guys nodded their heads and Greg continued, "Well Sara told me that she asked Grissom out the evening and he turned her down. He told her that he didn't know what to do about "them"" Greg said using finger quotation marks in the air, "Anyways, she then told him once he figured it out it would be too late."

"Go Sara" Warrick replied

"I'm surprised she even asked him out." Nick said

"Yeah, but that's not the point. The point is that he said no."

"So, people have a right to change their minds all the time." Warrick said

"If you would let me finish." Greg interrupted with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Warrick raised his hands in defeat, "by all means continue."

"As I was saying, remember the Debbie Marlin case about two years ago?"

"Yeah" Nick said, "I spoke to Sara after words, she was hanging out in front of the interrogation room. She looked upset. I asked what was wrong and she said "I'm not worth it" and then walked away. I tried to get her to talk to me about what she meant but she never spilled."

"Well, I don't know why she finally spilled to me, but she did. Turns out Grissom had said that he envied Doctor Laurie because he risked his career, what he had worked for, for Debbie. Grissom apparently said that he couldn't do that."

"Oh man. Ouch. Poor Sara." Warrick said.

"No wonder she was so upset that night. Grissom surely can be an ass."

"See what I mean about them being abducted by Aliens!" Greg exclaimed.

The guys stood quietly, "Still not seeing the connection Greg." Nick said.

"Okay, start with Grissom, why would he spend five years saying no to Sara and during those five years say that he wouldn't risk his career for her, when now suddenly that is exactly what he is doing. Yeah, they haven't technically admitted their "dating", but we all know it's true."

"Go on" Warrick said.

"And Sara, why would Sara do this. We all know Sara as this strong, powerful and stubborn woman. She changed after the explosion but within the last year and a half she has returned to the Sara that we all know and love. Why would she suddenly decide to date a man who basically said that she wasn't worth it? Why would she be willing to secretly date him? Because we all know that it can't really get out, at least not to Ecklie because Grissom is still her superior"

"Okay, that's scary Greg that you know that much about them." Warrick said.

"No, what's scary is that it makes sense. Well not the whole alien abduction part, but the fact that he's definitely right about Sara. Why would se do that?" Nick replied.

"So are you guys going to help me?" Greg questioned.

"Um, help you with what?" Nick asked.

"Prove that Sara and Grissom are actually aliens in disguise."

Warrick and Nick sighed, each wondering why they had agreed to humor Greg with his alien abduction theory.

"I just need you guys on board when the experts get here." Greg continued.

"Experts?" Nick asked.

"Yes, from the FBI."

Warrick and Nick exchanged glances with each other, Greg saw their hesitation.

"Please guys, I'm not crazy. They are not the real Sara and Grissom. At least wait and talk to the experts before you make of your mind. Please." Greg begged.

Nick sighed, "okay, fine."

"Sure, whatever." Warrick replied.

"Thanks so much guys." Greg said skipping out of the lab, excitement permanently etched on his face.

"What have we just got ourselves into?" Nick said.

"I don't know man. I don't know."

* * *

He he. End of the first chappie. I'm sure you know who the "FBI agents" are. LOL. Lot's of chocolate to those who guess correctly. 


End file.
